


Fuel for Megatron

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Feeding Kink, Fluff, Lactation Kink, Loyalty Kink, M/M, No Sex, Robots With Boobs, Shockwave's Bounteous Bosom, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: This was supposed to be Megatron drinking from Shockwave’s bounteous bosom, and it is, but it’s me writing G1 Shockwave, so it’s also very very heavy loyalty kink, with Shockwave on the edge of starvation from 4 million years of waiting.…but it all ends up okay and everyone has a good time and a full tank.No interfacing in this, just loyalty kink and feeding/lactation kink.





	Fuel for Megatron

No matter how hard things got, no matter how many other systems he had to deactivate, Shockwave never let his chest tanks dip below half-full.  


To do so would have been to lose faith. To accept that Megatron would not come.

Even more than his own fuel tank, they were his last reserves.

The spacebridge took almost all that he had, though, and he allowed himself to draw just few drops, for this one last chance of contacting his Lord.

If Megatron came, he would do all he could; if Megatron did not, there was no point.

Megatron came, sooner than he expected, and alone.

Shockwave’s spark leapt in his chest, and he could feel his systems draining into his chest, preparing to give Megatron everything he could.

“Megatron,” he said, and he fell to his knees, parted his plates, offering everything.

“Shockwave.” Megatron leaned over him, but he wasn’t _drinking_.  


It wasn’t logical. Shockwave’s fuel tanks were full and ready, _aching_ for Megatron to drain them. “Why?” he asked. His verbal processor could not come up with the rest of the sentence, to ask for the reason for his Lord’s rejection.

“Shockwave,” Megatron said, and he was pushing Shockwave’s chestplates _back together_. “I come to feed _you_.”  


Shockwave stared up at him, his optic dim, and he had just barely enough force left in his frame to force his chestplates back open. “Please, Lord,” he said, softly, and he compressed the soft walls of his left tank just slightly, forcing a drop of energon out onto his chest,precious fuel wasted unless his Lord would _drink_.  


“Shockwave, you _fool_ ,” Megatron said, and it sounded almost like an endearment to Shockwave’s underenergized audios (like a thing he would say to Starscream).  


And then he was in Megatron’s arms, lifted unresisting to the floor, Megatron’s hot tongue first lapping up the drip from his chest, moving upward and then, at last, _sucking_.

It was bliss. Shockwave’s verbal processor shorted out entirely, everything reduced to the sensation of Megatron’s lips on his nozzle, sucking faster, licking and biting and making the most deliciously appreciative moans as the high-quality fuel poured into his mouth, down his intake, into Megatron’s body.  


Too soon, the left tank was drained, slack and empty above Shockwave’s spark, Megatron’s mouth so warm and close as he took the final drops and finally, briefly, pulled away, and tried to put Shockwave _down_.  


Shockwave’s vocal processor sputtered back into life as his underenergized arms tried to clutch at Megatron, push him to the other tank.. “No, I – I have another, Lord, please!”  


Megatron growled at him, low and deep and possessive. “Such a loyal servant, Shockwave.” He licked, teasingly, at the other tank. “You’d let me drain you dry, drink from you until your frame went gray in my arms.”

“Yes.” Shockwave replied, a simple fact, and Megatron drank. 

He drank, fast and deep, and Shockwave felt himself slip offline in Megatron’s arms, lips still latched tight around the right nozzle, draining Shockwave’s long-held fuel into his Lord’s tank.  


* * *

He awoke on a dusty medical berth to the feel of fresh energon dripping into the fuel port on his arm.  


His sensors rebooted slowly. He felt Megatron’s powerful EM field first; then he felt the warmth of his body; then the sound of his engine and his vents; then finally his optic came online to see his Lord sitting at his side. “Lord Megatron,” he said, an acknowledgment that was almost, but not quite, a question. 

“Shockwave!” Megatron’s voice, as always, was full of emotion, harmonics that Shockwave was unable to fully interpret.  


Shockwave’s chest was still open, he realized, his tanks gently swelling again with the renewed fuel.  


Megatron’s hands drifted over them, possessively, as he spoke. “I thought I had lost you.” One hand moved in between the tanks to press over Shockwave’s spark. “Don’t do that again, Shockwave. I need you to take care of Cybertron for me.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Shockwave said, and even as the fingers of Megatron’s other hand played over Shockwave’s left nozzle, he tried to resign himself to never feeling Megatron drink from him again.  


“I found a planet rich in energon. There will be enough for both of us, and Cybertron, and for my army to conquer the universe!” Megatron squeezed at the nozzle and watched the energon drip over his hand.  


Shockwave moaned. It was so much more intense than it had been before, with most of his sensor-net disabled through lack of fuel. Had it been like this, before, when they were young? Shockwave couldn’t remember.

He didn’t remember anything at all feeling as good as Megatron’s hands on him – both of them, now, one on each tank, squeezing energon out onto his hands and Shockwave’s chest.  


And then Megatron put his mouth on him again, and yes, _this_ was as good as it could get.  


He wrapped the hand not receiving the energon drip around Megatron’s helm, holding him close, enjoying every astrosecond as his Lord filled his tank from Shockwave’s body.  



End file.
